ElfenErbe
by MakenshiCrona
Summary: Ichigo finds herself in the position as Deep Blue's fiance even when he was supposed to be dead. Being dubbed a princess by the aliens, Ichigo wants to leave and is trusting Kish as her knight to help her, but Deep Blue is making it difficult.
1. Geben die Einstellung

**A/N: Cheesy summary, yes, yes, I know, but I swear it's better than it sounds. Or it will be. Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Masaya still exists, so obviously I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew :/**

**P.S. This story takes place right after the first season of the manga, so the second season is completely non-existent ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Geben die Einstellung

_(Giving the Setting)_

* * *

><p><em>Great,<em> Ichigo thought heatedly, _this is just great._

Stretching in her seat, the mew leader glared at the ever so slowly ticking clock that was on the other side of the room. Of course she just _had_ to get detention when she needed to be somewhere important, and for being late of all things. She had made _sure_ that she woke up ten minutes earlier this morning, so it was a wonder why she still ended up late.

'_Maybe it was when I stopped to look at the really cute puppy that one little girl had…' _Ichigo recapped, '_oh… won't the clock go _any_ faster?'_

Right now, Ichigo was supposed to be at the airport, not here sitting impatiently to be dismissed.

A few months after the love of her life had gone off to study in London, Masaya had called and said he was coming home for the summer break to visit her, to which Ichigo was super happy to hear. His school got out earlier than hers by a week, so he was coming over that day and was supposed to wait for her to pick him up. The flight was scheduled to land around thirty minutes or so after she got out of school, but here she was, waiting an hour and a half to get out.

The girl bit at her lip, '_Hopefully he doesn't get mad for having to wait…'_

"You're dismissed."

Ichigo raised her head at the sound of the teacher's voice, dashing out of the room before any of the rest of the students could even rise out of their seats. Hurriedly, she sped down the halls of the somewhat empty school and ripped open her shoe locker, taking off the school slippers and sliding on her own shoes, tapping her toe against the floor, and rushing out of the building.

Quickly hopping on her bike, Ichigo zoomed to the airport at an inhuman speed, zigzagging through all of the traffic on the highway, earning surprised looks and several horns blaring in her ear.

Finally arriving at her destination, Ichigo skidded to a stop in front of the airport, chaining the bike down and fixing her windblown hair, running into the building with rising panic.

Shoving her way through the thick crowds of people, Ichigo tried to see if Masaya was anywhere around, hoping to the Lord up there that he had waited for her. Ichigo went to the gate that Aoyama had told her he would be arriving from and looked around for him. After several minutes of that, when the pinkette was starting to get depressed, someone came up to her.

"Oh, little girl, are you lost? Do you need to find your mother?" They asked in a concerned tone.

Ichigo turned around and smiled at them wearily, "N-no, I was just looking for my friend, they were supposed to wait for me here…"

The person cocked their head to the side, "In this area? If you're looking for someone from the flight, the plane hasn't arrived yet."

Ichigo blinked, "Really? Oh… thank you."

The person smiled and waved as they left, leaving the girl confused. If the flight hadn't arrived yet, then that meant that Masaya hadn't been waiting for her all this time and she didn't have to be embarrassed! While in the midst of her rejoicing, Ichigo heard the sound overhead that announced the landing of the plane that her boyfriend was supposed to be on.

Jumping excitedly to where she expected Masaya to appear, the strawberry themed girl bounced with delight when she spotted his familiar figure within the crowd of people, eyes almost starting to water when he smiled sweetly towards her.

"Ichigo." He called out to her with a sincere expression on his face.

"Masaya!" the girl responded, throwing herself at him.

The boy caught her with ease, and looked down at her guiltily, "I'm really sorry that my flight landing was delayed, I hope you didn't wait too long…"

Ichigo tried to cover the panic on her face, "NO! Hahaha, not at all, I barely even noticed the time passing!"

Masaya let his expression show his relief and smiled again, "That's great. I'd feel horrible if you were waiting here in boredom."

"But that's not too important right now," Ichigo started, "Let's go get your bags."

"Right."

Once they retrieved the Masaya's bags from the luggage conveyor belt, the couple made their way outside, and Ichigo motioned towards her bike (which conveniently was a two-seater and had a holder*).

"Ah, a bike!" Masaya exclaimed happily, "To help the ecosystem?"

"O-of course!" Ichigo stumbled.

_Actually it was just because I didn't have enough money for a taxi…_

Ichigo unchained the bike and allowed Masaya to get on the back seat, hooking the luggage onto the cart of the bicycle to ensure that the bags didn't fall off. It took a while, but eventually the pair made it to Aoyama's house (though, it probably would have taken less time had Ichigo been paying more attention to the road signs).

The maroon haired girl stopped the two-seater bike at the gate of the Aoyama residence, hopping off to stretch and get her boyfriend's bags, "Ah~ we're finally here!"

The boy smiled at her, though, for some reason it seemed just a little off, "Um, Ichigo… My parents are out of town at the moment, since I forgot to tell them I was coming home, and I lost my house key. Do you think we could go to your house since I have an extra over there?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion, it wasn't too much like Masaya to forget things like that, but she didn't think much of it, "Oh, okay, sure."

She slid back into the seat and they both began pedaling in the direction of her home. Though, it was slightly unnerving to Ichigo to think that Masaya's parents were away while he was home, they would surely be sad once they got back to find out that they missed their son's arrival. The good thing was that he was staying for most of the summer, so about three months, before he went back a week before school started up again.

Ichigo smiled, loving the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. Now that the whole fiasco with the aliens was over, save for the few chimera animals they left behind, the Mew leader could relax a little more and enjoy her time with Masaya. And the greatest thing about it all, she didn't even have to hide anything from him! Even better, he could even help her if they needed him! Oh, life was great right now, and the girl couldn't wait for her summer vacation to start.

Eventually, the bike slowed to a stop and Ichigo bounced off even livelier than she had in front of Masaya's house after all of the optimistic thoughts had run through her head. He slid off as well and kept his ever present smile on his face as she handed him his luggage.

"While you're here, why don't you eat something? I mean, it's almost five and mom's bound to be making dinner by now." Ichigo suggested, making her way towards the house.

"I'd love to." Masaya responded.

With a small blush running across her cheeks, the girl gave a large grin, "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

An abrupt air of unease flickered in the air ship of the aliens. Pai's hand, which was entering codes into the air ship's data memory, froze; Tart, who was twirling his weapon around through his fingers, immediately stopped, not responding when the klackers echoed in the quiet room. Kish was lounging in the air and felt as his breath caught, furrowing his eyebrows together angrily before letting out a low hiss.

"Dammit…"

"Deep Blue…" Tart mumbled,

Pai's eyebrows knotted together, "He's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was one long and sucky first chapter. I really hope that I can do a good job with this fan fiction, trust me, the writing style will get better, I was just having a really hard time wording things to flow out nicely. For some reason, I really **_**suck**_** at writing lighter works, like how this chapter is. I am **_**way **_**too used to writing serious storylines and angst… But don't worry, that comes later.**

**Since I'm a big music person, I like to listen to it while I write, so if you're curious (even though I know you're totally not), here are the songs I listened to. Who knows? Maybe if you check them out, you'll really like them :)**

**Songs:**

**One Reason by Fade (Deadman Wonderland OP)**

**Into the Darkness by PP Music**

**24 Effects 9 A.M. (Yume Nikki)**

… **Maybe that's why I always write depressing things, my choice of music is so dark D:**

**Review?**


	2. Auf Wiedersehen Aoyama Masaya

**A/N: Yay, second chapter! I know that I really fail with this, but hopefully I'll get better. I haven't written in a long time…. I think it's been about two months since I've written last? So I'm still kind of rusty…**

**Thank you to-**

**Sailor Phoenix Black: Thank you for being the first (and only…)reviewer! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: If I did… you would know, trust me, so obviously I don't own TMM**

**Warning: Some blood. And a death.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Auf Wiedersehen Aoyama Masaya

_(Goodbye to Aoyama Masaya)_

The nice smell of rice wafted through the kitchen as Sakura chopped vegetables to sprinkle into the pan, stirring the grains so that they wouldn't burn. Masaya was at the table behind her, watching her cook, while Ichigo had run upstairs to change out of her school uniform. Sakura, being the social woman that she was, decided to strike a conversation with her daughter's boyfriend while she was cooking.

"How did you like London, Aoyama-kun?" She asked.

"It was very interesting," Masaya responded, running his eyes across the wood of the table, tracing patterns on it absentmindedly, "I enjoyed it a lot."

"That's great that you liked it," Sakura smiled, sprinkling a small pinch of spice into the pan, "Though, Ichigo seemed really depressed there for a moment, but I guess it just goes to show how much she likes you."

Masaya chuckled and Sakura continued to stir the rice, mixing a sweet sauce into the pan, "She was really happy when you called and said you were returning."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Masaya stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to where Sakura was cooking, looking curiously as she rolled up small rolls of dough, "I'm glad to know that your daughter is fond of me, especially since I really like her."

Sakura had to keep herself from giggling, "That's so sweet."

Masaya nodded, "She's really beautiful too."

Ichigo's mother was elated at the fact that her daughter had gotten such a perfect young man to be her boyfriend. He was nice, polite, mastered kendo, good grades, attractive; Sakura was almost jealous at the extreme luck her child had, to find someone so perfect. Now if they were to get _married_, Sakura would demand that she have grandchildren right away, knowing that they would end up as little angels.

Sakura was brought back to reality and her eyes sparkled with anticipation for the future, "Aoyama-kun, I just can't wait until you and Ichigo-"

"But the only reason she's beautiful is probably because she looks exactly like you."

"…" Sakura paused for a moment and turned to the boy beside her, a shaky laugh came from her, "O-oh, you don't need to flatter me like that."

Aoyama's face was expressionless, it made her feel uncomfortable the way his boyish face looked at her, his eyes were cold and staring, as though observing her intently for something he was trying to find, "It's true, no? She's the exact replica of you."

"T-that may be true, bu-"

Aoyama sighed, relieving her of his hard eyes when his expression turned into one of annoyance, though it wasn't too much better, "I think the only reason why someone as annoying as her is that pretty is because you're her mother."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows angrily. Why had the boy veered from compliments to insulting her daughter? Whenever she had spoken to him before, he was always the sweetest thing, and now it seemed as if it was someone else possessing his body.

"Now you wait a min-"

"But it's completely true, Sakura." Masaya cut her off, looking almost innocent as he stated the "truth".

Sakura slammed her hand onto the counter, trying to avoid the knife beside her, and had to keep herself from lashing out at the boy, "You don't have permission to call me by my first name!"

Aoyama flashed a smirk that sent shivers down her spine, and was it her, or were the boy's eyes supposed to be brown instead of blue? He leaned against the counter and circled his finger around the circumference of the pan she was cooking the rice it. How was it not burning him?

"Oh, Sakura, I've _always _have had permission to call you as such." Masaya told her curtly, "I mean, you are my fiancé, correct?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo flitted around her room to try and find something that was attractive to wear around Aoyama, ripping through drawers and shuffling about in her closet, getting tangles around in the sleeves of coats and throwing them across the room, littering her once clean floor. She needed to find something super cute, but it needed to look casual, like she wasn't trying to gain his attention, something that wasn't too flashy, and would make him compliment her. The girl hummed in disappointment every couple of minutes or so when he couldn't find something, finally standing in the one small circle of her room that wasn't polluted with clothes, twirling a lock of maroon hair around her finger.<p>

"Oh," Ichigo sighed, leaning onto one leg, "I don't know what to wear in this type of occasion…"

"Though I'd love to see you in something adorable, for right now, that'll be fine."

Stifling a shriek, Ichigo spun around to find the source of the voice, which, of course, was the ever so familiar green alien. He was floating not too much above her, sitting cross legged, hands loosely resting in between his legs, a smirk playing on his face.

"K-Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The alien grinned, "Hey, koneko-chan."

Ichigo finally gathered the situation and started to throw random garments at him, "What are you doing inside of my room! GET OUT!"

Kish was able to avoid most of the things flying his way, dodging the mass blur of colors that were his infatuation's clothes. After being hit in the face by a pair of denim shorts, the alien swooped down and grabbed the mew leader by the waist, smiling widely the whole time. Ichigo thrashed about, trying to pull herself out of the alien's grasp, but Kish didn't seem like he was going to let go of her so easy.

"Sorry, Ichigo," he told her playfully, "but we've gotta get out of here."

Ichigo growled, "And for what reason?"

The grip on her stiffened slightly before he answered with another smile, "It's a secret. Now let me steal you for a while like a good little kitty, 'kay?"

"No! Let go of me!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's mother was taken aback, "W-what? What nonsense are you spluttering?"<p>

Masaya frowned and took his hand away from the metal he was playing with, looking at Sakura with scrutinizing eyes, "Hm, it may be as I thought."

"Wh-"

"You hid your memories inside Ichigo didn't you?" Masaya more stated than asked, getting a little too close to the older woman than what would be comfortable.

Sakura tried to back away, but the boy kept getting closer, his face feigning a look of hurt, "Sakura, why are you backing away from me?"

The woman raised a hand to smack his away when he reached out to her, only to have her wrist caught in a hurtful grip, "Let go of me Masaya!"

Aoyama grinned, eyes flashing, "Calling me by first name now? Know your place."

Sakura winced as the hold on her wrist twisted painfully, she was about to start kicking, but her body froze when she noticed his other hand reach for the cutting knife that was beside her. Immediately, Sakura tried to reach it before him, but Masaya reached it first with an inhuman speed, and before she knew it, had the sharp point pressed against her throat.

"Sorry, Sakura," Aoyama told her without a tinge of regret in his voice, "But I have now use for you now."

A twisted smirk flashed across his face when he saw the terror clearly written in the older woman's chocolate eyes as he slit her throat. Blood gushed out from the wound and Sakura tried to stop it by pressing a hand firmly to her neck, gasping for breath as she hung onto the counter for support. Sinking to the floor, Ichigo's mother's lively brown eyes glazed over in a blind haze as she sent a deathly glare in the direction of her murderer.

A pained gasp left her when she felt the knife's sharp blade dig into her skin from the other side of her neck, leaning forward from the impact into the white cotton shirt of Aoyama, staining the crisp material with crimson. The boy tilted her head up by the chin with a cradling thumb, smiling down at her in triumph as her dulled eyes bore into his and short huffs of breath escaped her.

"Sakura," he murmured softly, smearing blood on her chin, "Don't look at me with those hate filled eyes, shouldn't you be lucky that I wounded you so you would die slower."

"I hate you…" she growled faintly, "Deciding my fate. All I wanted was to live freely…"

"Oh?" the boy raised an eyebrow, but the woman's vision was too hazed to see it, "You're memories are coming back? But once you're dead, they're going to snuggle back into the crevices of your daughter's mind."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." Sakura demanded, "I won't allow you to take her!"

"You're starting to annoy me." The boy in front of her sneered.

The knife sank its way into her once more, making the woman cough out blood onto herself, "I hate you… Deep Blue."

Sakura fell to the floor and her eyes had the light of life leave them completely as the knife ripped out from her neck. Masaya knelt down and ran one of his fingers through the small puddle of blood that was on her neck, lifting the crimson liquid to his mouth and tasting it.

Masaya sighed angrily, "Hmph, it's completely powerless."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I wanted to add more, but I thought that would be too long, so I'm going to put it in the next chapter, which is where the explanations kind of come in… you can tell that the quality of my writing isn't how it was… a few months ago this would end up being, like, eight pages long instead of three (goes overboard with detail).**

**Songs:**

**Despair by Piko**

**Restraint (Pandora Hearts OST)**

**Foretaste (Pandora Hearts OST)**

**Shi-ne-ba-i-i-no-ni (I Wish They'd Just Die)- Nigaito ver. (this song is just so sweet [I'm not being sarcastic]).**

**Review?**


	3. Entführt mit Erläuterungen

**A/N: Sorry it took a little while, but my internet crashed.**

**Thank You to-**

**Sailor Phoenix Black**

**AmayaTas**

**and**

**Trolly's Bara-chan**

**For Reviewing :3 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Merely a guilty pleasure…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Entführt mit Erläuterungen

_(Kidnapped with Explanations)_

"Ichigo, stop struggling, we've got to _go._"

"No! Let go of me!"

Ichigo squirmed her way out of Kish's hold and made her way toward the door, kicking various garments out of the way, twisting the knob, and sprinted down the hallway. That stupid alien, what did he want from her? Ichigo thought that after his declaration of wanting her to be happy after the defeat of Deep Blue, he would finally leave her alone, maybe find a nice alien girl on his planet to stalk instead. It'd been about a year since she'd last seen him, so why he would suddenly visit her was confusing. While in her thoughts and haste to get away, the mew leader bumped into something and took a few shaken steps back.

"Ichigo?"

She raised her head at the familiar voice, "Masaya?"

The boy was, in fact, standing in front of her, a curious look on his face, chocolate brown eyes staring at her in confusion. Ichigo tried to stumble out words to explain the situation and warn him, but all of it fell out of her mouth in gibberish. Masaya gave her a warm smile and she finally calmed down, but then she noticed that his white shirt was splashed with red.

'_Maybe Mom accidentally got sauce on him and he was going to try and wash it out in the bathroom.'_

"Ichigo!"

Again, the girl felt a pair of arms grab her from the waist, "K-Kish!"

"Come on, before it too lat-"

"Kish."

The alien looked up to see Masaya in front of him, and a smirk flittered across his face, "Hey, loser. I'm just gonna take Ichigo away for a while."

Masaya's chocolate colored eyes almost slipped into a pale blue, but held their disguise. Kish's arms immediately stiffened on Ichigo's body, restricting her movement, trying to protect her from the enemy that she didn't know was there.

Masaya's eyes narrowed threateningly, "Kish, if you could please let go of her."

Ichigo could feel that the alien was slowly trying to teleport without it being noticed and tried to tell Masaya, but the alien's grip on her waist suddenly tightened painfully, so her words were lost in a gasp.

Kish winced at the fact that he'd inflicted pain on her, but his expression became neutral as he stared at Aoyama, seeing through the other's mask, and looked down to his shirt with a glare, "I smell blood."

"Blood?" Ichigo breathed out as she regained oxygen. Her eyes traveled down to Masaya's shirt, "Oh my gosh, Masaya! What happened?"

The boy ignored her, "Kish, you're well aware that I can take complete control of you with a simple command. So I suggest you just obey nicely."

Immediately, Kish tried to teleport completely, but his body froze when the color of Masaya's eyes paled into a striking ice blue and the soft-spoken deadly command of "Stop" rang out in the silent hallway. Ichigo was baffled by how Kish's grip on her slackened , and even more on how he let go of her completely, arms dropping to his side. When she looked back at him, she noticed that the alien's eyes were somewhat hazed over and his face showed anger at the fact she wasn't in his arm barrier.

Ichigo turned back to her boyfriend with a relieved expression, "Masaya-!"

"Now. Trap her again."

"Wait, wha-"

Kish's arms trapped her once again, but now the girl realized how soft he had been on her with the vices that held her in place now, unnatural strength squeezing the breath out of her. Aoyama smirked at the pained expression on Kish's face, the way the other boy glared at him so viciously but was unable to break the force that made him bend like putty at his master's wishes.(*)

"Masaya, what are you- Kish, let me go!" Ichigo choked out. Kish could feel the confusion radiating off of the girl in his arms as Ichigo struggled, her large brown eyes looking from him to Masaya.

Masaya waved his hand to Kish lazily, "Come. Return to the base."

"Yes, sir." Kish responded solemnly.

"Wait…" Ichigo's voice was becoming faint, from the way Kish was crushing her, oxygen was leaving her lungs, her thoughts were beginning to get fuzzy, and her vision was getting hazy, "What's…"

"Sorry, Ichigo." Kish told her quietly, pain evident in his voice as he squeezed the last bit of air out from her.

The girl, in her confusion, was trying to reach out her arm to get away, wanting to grasp onto Masaya and have him explain what was happening, for this confusion to lift up. Her voice was trying to come out, but it wasn't, and her eyes finally closed as unconsciousness fell upon her.

* * *

><p>"…she… D…"<p>

"B… the ce…"

"….Should… wake her up?"

"…How though? We're not allowed to touch her."

Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows at the voices above her, they sounded like women, but they were unfamiliar. Frowning, she opened up her eyes to see a smooth ceiling that had gold colored lining around it. Groaning, she tried to lift her head, noticing that the position she was in was extremely comfortable. Looking down, Ichigo saw that she was lying on a spacious bed that had scarlet sheets and plump pillows surrounding her, a large canopy swooping from the poles of the four-poster bed

The room was also scarlet themed, plush crimson carpet with red velvet furniture with deep gold stripes and swirl designs. A large polished mahogany wardrobe and a nightstand that had a deep maroon colored candelabra that was unlit.

Sitting up, Ichigo heard frantic shuffles. Standing a few meters away from her place on the bed, two women dressed in what seemed to be maid attire were looking at her uncertainly. Ichigo was about to ask them what was going on, why she was in this place and why they seemed wary of her, but her attention was caught on their ears. And how they looked exactly like Kish's.

'_Where… am I?'_

"E-excuse me-" Ichigo started out with a soft voice.

The women became silent as they bowed down, "We apologize for waking you up, _hime-sama_."

'_Hime-sama…_' Ichigo thought, _'_ _I kind of like the thought of that. Wait- I'm supposed to be asking them questions!'_

"Um, if you wouldn't mind…"

One of the women bowed apologetically as she interrupted, "Forgive me for interrupting, but you need to change hime-sama."

Ichigo saw that lying across the woman's arms was a long piece of cloth, and after having it handed over to her, noticed that it was a long dress. Ichigo was about to protest, but immediately the maids started to undress her, slipping the dress on her and ushering her out the door once all of the buttons were done.

As she was being led down the hallway, Ichigo looked down at what she was wearing. The dress reached only centimeters above the floor, the soft beige fabric spreading out from her hips in a traditional princess-like skirt, gold colored silk lining going I vertical stripes down her torso. The sleeves were small straps at her shoulders that went into sleeves midway down her bicep, with loose cloth hanging at the elbows (I know it sounds weird but it'll kind of make sense*).

The maids finally led her to a large doorway, where outside, Ichigo could hear loud noises that sounded like rumbling. The girl winced when the maid opened the door to reveal harsh light and the noises growing louder, ushering her out and shutting the door behind them.

"Wait, hold on! Please explain to me-"

"Hime-sama, shh…." One of the maids told her, quieting down the girl.

Ichigo turned away from the maid and saw what must have been thousands- even millions maybe- of people crowded a couple hundred of meters ahead of her, as she was standing on must have been a large flat, hiding amongst the shadows in the corner where the door was. Out on the flat, several people were lined up across the curved edge-where stairs led off down onto a lower platform to get closer to the crowd, speaking out with loud voices.

Trying to figure out what's happening, Ichigo listened, but was far behind in understanding what they were talking about. But one of the men in the line was doing all of the talking while the others just stood there.

"… and just when we thought he was defeated," the man said in his speech, "Deep Blue-sama has come back to us!"

The loud cheers of the aliens echoed to her ears and Ichigo froze. Did this mean she was on Kish's planet? Well, they all _did_ have the same ears as him, but if she was here, then where was he? She was sure that he was holding her before she fell unconscious. And where was Masaya? He had been acting strange at the house. But the man said that Deep Blue had come back… but that couldn't be true, Masaya killed him. Ichigo chewed on her lip, she really was lost beyond comprehension.

"But now, for even great news!" The man announced, "We have found the last heir!"

The roars of everyone below her made the air tremble, the loud sound that made the ground seem like it was vibrating. Some of the female aliens below seemed like they wanted to cry, while some were, but they were all happy, expect for one lone figure amongst the crowd that had his arms crossed, an annoyed and furious expression on his face.

'_Kish!'_ Ichigo thought in surprise. The familiar alien was in the midst of the crowd, looking none to happy.

One of the maids spoke to her, "Hime-sama, it's almost our turn to go onto the platform."

"What?"

When they began to walk, Ichigo kept beside them, though they urged her to at least be a meter or so in front of them. The girl was hyperventilating as she was emitting from the shadows, still an unknown presence to the aliens below. This was bad, she kept thinking, if they were to all attack her, it would be over, she was definitely a goner.

"Yes, citizens! We've returned her and Deep Blue will be even more powerful than ever!"

When the aliens below saw her, their eyes widened, and the noise seemed to still into a suffocating silence. Ichigo tried not to show her fear, her expression was neutral (if they saw she wasn't making an expression, maybe they wouldn't attack), and her posture was rigid. With a straight back, eyes locking on the vast distance and trying not to meet anyone's eyes, and her arms held by her side, a pose ready to attack without looking suspicious.

There was a buzz of what must have been whispers before they emitted into full-blown cheers, which caught the mew leader completely off guard. They were all looking at her, they were shouting warm words and compliments and Ichigo was completely baffled.

"Welcome back, Hime-sama!" some of the aliens yelled.

"Hime-sama hasn't changed at all!" a female yelled.

"She's still as beautiful as ever." Another man remarked.

"Her attitude is still so elegant and prideful." A woman sighed admiringly.

"Yes," The man in the line began, "Now that we have the last heir, Deep Blue will definitely be able to rule us forever!"

'_For Deep Blue to rule them forever. The last heir… is that me?' _Ichigo thought, _'No, they have to have the wrong person.'_

"Let us give even more cheers to our heir!" the man boomed out, "To Sakura-sama!"

'_Sakura…? The same name as Mom.'_ Ichigo thought, but was brought to the more important matter, '_They have the wrong person, I'm not her._

"Sakura-sama!" the aliens cheered in unison, "Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama!"

They all kept cheering that name, they were all looking at her, they thought that she was someone else, but who was that? Whoever it was had the same name as her mother, and she was being mistaken for them, which was not a good thing. At all.

Ichigo let her eyes wander to the side where she had seen the ever so familiar green alien and tried to find him once again. It wasn't too hard though, because with all the cheering figures, it was simple to see the one that wasn't joining, that still figure that looked like he was about to take out his sai and just stab the person in front of him. When her eyes landed on him, a pair of golden eyes looked back at her, locking onto her gaze with a determined expression.

What that determination was for, Ichigo didn't know.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was back inside of the room she was previously in, her student uniform lying on her lap while she clenched at it angrily. She was still in the dress, not bothering to take it off (actually, she tried, but failed), and stared at the garments while the maids stood quietly in the corner. They were waiting for someone, but Ichigo wasn't informed of whom it was.<p>

"Welcome back, Deep Blue-sama."

"!"

Ichigo looked away from the uniform to direct her gaze towards the door, where said alien was walking in, pale blue eyes locked coldly on the mew leader on the bed. The women in the corner bowed and shuffled out of the room, closing the door with a soft click and leaving Ichigo alone with him.

Ichigo glared at him, a growl rising in her throat, and was ready to pounce, searching for her transformation… thing, but found that she couldn't find it. A tense silence filled the room and Ichigo had averted her eyes to glare at the bed sheets and Deep Blue kept his eyes on her with his ever so emotionless expression. Ichigo looked up at him slowly when she heard his clothing brush across the carpet as he walked toward her, face giving away nothing, and stopped a meter or so away.

"Why am I here!" Ichigo suddenly commanded, shattering the silence and making it even more awkward when Deep Blue kept staring at her silently.

"Answer me!"

Deep Blue narrowed his eyes, "It isn't presentable to raise one's voice, Ichigo."

The mew leader bit on her lip as she glared at him, waiting for him to speak. He smirked and began, "You're here for an obvious reason. You're an heir to a very powerful family that serves me, and we needed to take you away."

Ichigo's eyebrows knotted angrily, "Obviously it's not me since it wasn't my name that was being chanted."

"Of course it's you." Deep Blue said, "You definitely are part of that certain family. It's just that we lied and said that you were the heir that we used to know instead of introducing you as her daughter."

'_Daugher.'_

"But that would mean-" Ichigo exclaimed, "My mother isn't any part of this!'

"Do you want to bet on that?" Deep Blue sneered, "Your mother was to be my fiancé some time ago, but mysteriously disappeared. I tried seeing if I could get her to remember, but apparently she stuck everything inside you, so she was completely worthless."

"She's going to notice that I'm gone!"

"I assure you that she won't." Deep Blue grinned.

"My father will be coming home too, he'd notice as well!"

Deep Blue raised an eyebrow, "From what Sakura said, your father is on a business trip for the summer, correct?"

Clenching a fist around the gray fabric of her uniform, Ichigo was about to attack the alien, but in the span of a blink, he had flashed a triumph smirk at her and vanished.

'_Damn it,'_ Ichigo thought, _'I still don't get what's going on.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Okay, so I know that this isn't how it works with canon and that the aliens can do whatever the heck they want even if they're ordered to do whatever, but I'm changing it for my plot's sake. I would imagine it would work how purebloods work in Vampire Knight, where they can command the other vampires to do whatever they want with a simple command if they wanted to because they're so powerful and the other vampires can't do anything about it other than obey. Or something (doesn't know exactly how it works).<strong>

**(*) I know it's kind of confusing, so here's a visual image on my Deviant Art (please don't make fun of my fugly drawing): ****http:/makenshicrona(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ichigo-s-Dress-217849122**

**Please put the dots in their respective places :3**

**A/N: Yay! OOC characters~ =w= Though, they needed to be OOC, or else Ichigo wouldn't be as smart as she is in here :(**

**I know that the whole platform thing was a little confusing too, and I did draw a picture, but decided not to post it (unless you want me to so you can get a clearer image) because your poor eyes don't need to be blinded by the crap I dub as my artwork.**

**Yeah, this **_**totally**_** would have been done sooner had my internet not shut down … but now it's up. I was going to make it longer, but, eh… I'll do it next chapter. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, and I'll correct them.**

**Songs:**

**The Butler (Kuroshitsuji OST)**

**The Dark Crow Smiles Remix (Kuroshitsuji OST)**

**Behind the Social Order (Kuroshitsuji OST)**

**Sis Puella Magica! (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OST)**

**Conturbatio (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OST)**

**Review. You know you want to.**


End file.
